Rasa ini
by Ichigo 'Momo' Citrusz
Summary: Hati tidak bisa kubohongi. Aku akan jujur padamu. Kau boleh marah padaku, tapi kumohon jangan membenci diriku/bad summary/my first fict with pair TakuRan/warning : AU, BL, OOC, Hurt, Angst,Kirino POV/oneshoot


**oOo ****Rasa Ini ****oOo**

**Disclaimer : **Inazuma Eleven Go © Level-5

**Pair****ing**** : **TakuRan

**Rated : **T

**Spoiler Warning : AU,**OOC, abal, gaje, **typo**(s), mis-typo, bahasa sesuka saya, alur tak tentu, etc.

_**Shindou dan Kirino : 18 tahun**_

**(A/N : Kirino Ranmaru Point Of View)**

**Dont'like Don't read! Please click 'back' button**

* * *

Mentari telah beranjak ke peraduannya, digantikan oleh pelukan malam dengan jubah kelamnya datang. Gelap menguasai alam sekitar. Tinggal tersisa urutan terakhir dari kekuatan surya itu di dalam api.

Sinar api unggun menerpa sekitar sekitar sejauh tiga meter dari sumbernya. Perkemahan ini serasa tenggelam dalam kelamnya malam. Aku tetap saja sendiri di depan api unggun, membelakangi tenda yang kosong.

"Belum tidur juga?" tanya satu suara.

Aku mencari datangnya suara. Kutemukan seraut wajah tampan menatap ku dengan segaris senyum manis.

"Belum," jawabku pendek seraya mengalihkan pandangan ke api unggun.

Dia menghampiri dan duduk disampingku. Aku merasa kikuk, karena dia dekat sekali hingga kurasakan desah lah. Dalam hati selalu saja aku temukan satu nama yaitu dia dalam hatiku.

Aku selalu saja menjadi serba salah bila kudekat dengannya, apalagi saat dia menatapku.

"Yang lain kemana?" tanyanya padaku. Wajahku masih tetap menatap perapian yang kian lemah kuasanya.

"Siapa?" aku balik bertanya.

"Lho... itu teman yang lain kemana, kok tenda di sana kosong?" kali ini aku menatapnya.

_**Deg!**_

Hatiku berdegup saat mataku beradu tatap dengannya. Ohh, entah mengapa selalu saja aku merasakan hal itu saat bersamamu, mengapa selalu bergetar dan tersentuh hati saat menatapmu.

Dia hanya tersenyum, secepatnya kupalingkan wajahku dari senyum itu.

"Kenapa? Nah, tenda ini juga kosong pada kemana temanmu?" dia balik bertanya.

Tangannya terjulur kedekatku, aku diam. Namun tangan itu hanya mengambil sebatang kayu kering di dekat kakiku saja. Aku menatapnya, kembali dia berikan seulas senyuman. Aku diam dan tetap mengarahkan pandangan pandangan ke arah api unggun.

Malam semakin larut saja. Bergulir di iringi dengan datangnya dingin merayapi sekitar hutan ini. Sisa kekuatan sang surya benar hilang, hanya terpantul di bintang —bintang yang kelap kerlip— dan juga terdampar di setiap sudut rumah penduduk dengan sinarnya yang kecil. Lampu di rumah penduduk yang kulihat dari sini seperti bintang yang berkelap-kelip.

"Lama juga yah, mereka ke kedainya." Shindou membuka percakapannya lagi seteah beberapa menit kami terdiam.

"Iya," jawabku singkat. Aku tak ingin menanggapi lebih jauh percakapannya. Lebih banyak ku layangkan ingatanku pada saat pertama kali aku mengakui kalau aku jatuh hati padanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dulu saat aku masih kelas dua, ntah dari mana datangnya bisikan hati untuk mengakui semua ketampanan dari dirinya. Dan aku selalu kagum atas semua sikapnya dan juga semua geraknya. Semakin lama aku semakin tersiksa dengan diriku sendiri.

Hingga tibalah saat itu aku datang ke rumahnya disaat dia sakit parah.

"Terimakasih kamu datang menengokku," katanya padaku saat itu. Aku datang dengan sekaleng biskuit yang telah kusiapkan sebelum ke rumahnya.

"Yah, tak apa. Aku dengar kamu dari ketua kelas, kalau kamu sakit makanya aku datang begitu mendengarnya."

"Wah, bawa apa tuh?" matanya menatap kearah kantong yang kubawa. Aku meletakkannya di meja depan dia.

"Aku bawakan biskuit untukku agar bisa kau makan saat kau tak mau makan nasi, cemilan lah," jawabku pendek.

"Makasih ya."

"Ok, tak apalah. Eh, apa kata dokter soal sakitmu?"

"Lambungku kumat dan sakit sekali saat menelan apapun juga."

"Ehmmm... itulah kalau kau telat makan, makanya makan dong, jangan suka sibuk terus ngurus orang sampai kamu sendiri lupa makan," aku menukas perkataanya. Mataku berkeliling mencari ibunya.

"Loh ibumu kemana?" tanyaku setelah aku tak menemukan yang aku cari.

"Lagi pergi ke rumah tetangga. Ikut bantu disana, soalnya tetanggaku itu mau hajatan."

"Ohh."

"Kamu nginep yah, disini?"

"A-aku?!" tukasku dengan menatap matanya.

Seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya menbuat aku gelagapan, lalu kepalingkan arah pendanganku kelain tempat.

"Iyalah, masa setan sih," dia bercanda.

"Sialan..." kulempar sebuah majalah kearahnya, dia berkelit di tempat duduknya.

"Nggak deh, besok aku musti sekolah kan, emangnya mau bolos nemenin kamu... nggak usah yah, enak aja . kamu sakit masa aku ikutan nggak masuk sekolah."

"Lho? Kan kita teman, solider dong. Masa bolos sehari aja nggak boleh, lagian kan, nggak papalah. Yah, nginep yah?"

"Liat ajalah deh, ntar yah." Aku mengakhiri percakapan itu dengan berjalan dari hadapannya.

"Lho, mau kemana?" Shindou menatapku. Aku terus saja berjalan ke depan rumahnya dan duduk di teras menatap air pancuran yang jatuh je kolam.

"Hey, tolong dong!" Shindou teriak dari dalam rumahnya. Dengan sedikit meringis dia berusaha bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

Aku melihat hal itu, segera saja mendekati dan membantunya. Tanganya melingkar di bahuku, lalu tangaku memberi kekuatan dengan melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Bisa kan?" tanyaku. Tak ada jawaban darinya, juga tak ada gerakan. Aku kaget dan menatap ke arah wajahnya. Dia asyik menatapku sejak tadi. Aku terdiam. Seulas senyum tergores di bibirnya lagi menunjukan deretan gigi yang rapi.

"Hush! Mau kemana sih?" Aku menghentakkan tanganku di pinggangnya disertai membuang tatapan matanya. Dia malah tertawa keras dekat kupingku.

"Ya, udah kalau gitu!" Aku melepaskan lagi tanganku dan beranjak dari sisinya. Namun tak kusangka, dia menjadi limbung dan jatuh ke kursi. Secepatnya aku mendekapnya.

"Kamu sih, udah ditolongin malah ketawa. Syukurin! Jatuhkan," umpatku. Namun ada sedikit kasihan melihat mukanya yang meringis dan tangan memegang perutnya.

"Sakit yah?" Aku duduk di sampingnya. Dia tetap meringis. Kucoba pegang perutnya. Dia makin meringis.

"Kenapa siiiihhhh!" Aku tak sabaran melihatnya diam.

"Sakit banget yah?" Dia semakin meringis... Aku mulai panik melihat kondisinya begitu.

Kucoba untuk meraba perutnya dengan begitu dekat badanku padanya, telingaku berada dekat dengan bibirnya.

"Nggak apa-apa !" Suaranya sangat keras sekali di telingaku. Aku terkejut dan melihat ke arahnya dia tertawa keras sekali.

"Sialan ! Dasar gila !" Aku merenggut marah. Dan berusaha secepatnya beranjak dari posisiku, namun dengan sigap dia menatapku dengan tangan di pundakku.

Mata kami saling pandang untuk beberapa detik —_Hazel bertemu Emerald._ Kutemui satu sinar di sana, dengan perlahan kupalingkan wajahku dari mata itu, lalu berjalan keluar menuju teras.

Dadaku berdebar tak karuan. Aku kembali menatap air pancuran yang gemercik, seperti gemerciknya hatiku yang saat ini bergetar tak karuan.

"Kenapa diam?" tanya Shindou, dia sudah duduk di sampingku. Aku diam saja.

"Shindou... aku mau ngomong jujur ama kamu," mataku masih tetap menatap air pancuran itu.

"Apa?"

"Aku..." kuoba menatap wajahnya. Kulihat wajah tampan dengan sepasang rahang yang kuat serta kulitnya yang hitam manis menatap lekat kearah mataku.

"Apa? Ngomong aja, dong?"

"A-aku.. malu mengatakan hal ini padamu, namun aku selalu saja terperangkap dalam kebimbangan dan kegelisahan yang teramat penat di otakku."

"Iya, apa sih?" Shindou terlihat penasaran dengan apa yang akan utarakan.

Dia semakin lekat menatap mataku. Alis coklatnya yang tebal seakan terpaut jadi satu karena mencoba untuk menebak isi kepalaku.

"Aku tahu ini salah dan ini bukan yang kau mau. Juga bukan yang kumau, namun aku tak bisa lagi untuk tak mengatakan padamu Shin, setiap hari aku selalu tersiksa dengan keadaan hatiku. Maafkan aku bila kau akan marah padaku dan maafkan aku bila kau menjadi benci padaku, aku harap kau mau mengerti dan memahamiku." Aku berkata dengan semakin menatap kelam wajahnya.

Dalam pikiranku mungkin, setelah ini aku tak bisa lagi menatap begitu dekat wajahnya, karena mungkin dia akan membenciku. Sementara itu Shindou semakin tajam saja menatap padaku. Dia semakin bingung. Terlihat dari gerak mata dan bibirnya.

"Aku mohon kamu jangan marah dan membenciku setelah tahu apa yang akan ku utarakan padamu." Aku menghela napasku dan kulihat semakin bingung saja raut wajah Shindou.

"Aku tahu Shin, ini salah dana aku tahu ini tak boleh aku katakan ataupun aku simpan sendiri."

"Apa sih? Kamu mau ngomong apa?!" tukasnya seakan ingin segera tau apa yang akan aku omongkan. Aku diam dan menatap wajahnya. Lau aku ubah posisi dudukku dan berlutut di depannya sambil kupegang kedua pahanya.

"Aku tahu Shin, kamu akan marah, aku mohon kamu jangan membenciku... Aku telah jatuh hati padamu, aku tahu ini salah dan tak semestinya Shin. Namun aku juga tak tahu mengapa aku bisa mencintaimu." Aku menatap matanya yang saat itu seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

Namun tak lama mata itu kembali teduh dan membuang pendangan kearah lain, menghindar dari tatapan mataku.

"Aku tahu sejak lama soal perasaanmu padaku, dan ku harap kau juga tak marah jika aku katakan sesuatu padamu. A-ku... hanya ingin kita berteman saja. Tak lebih dari itu, aku tahu itu semua memang sangat sulit untukmu dan untukku, aku harap kau mau mengerti akan semua ini. Aku juga punya teman yang sama seperti kamu dan aku dengannya tetap berteman baik." Shindou mengambil tanganku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah jari telah menjentik hidungku. Aku gelagapan, dengan begitu buyar semua kenangan saat pertama aku mengakui kalau aku cinta padanya. Pada seorang pria. Ya... dia adalah Shindou. Shindou Takuto yang duduk di sampingku saat ini.

"Kamu kok begong terus sih, Kirino? Kenapa? Jangan suka begong lho... Apalagi di hutan seperti ini, bisa berabe ntarnya." Shindou membuka percakapan lagi, setelah lama aku terbawa lamunan saat pertama kali aku mengatakan suka padanya.

"Engh... nggak kok. Aku sedang lihat api itu." Aku berbohong padanya.

"Nggak usah bohong Kirino, aku tahu siapa kamu dan aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan saat ini." Shin berkata sambil tangannya memeluk bahuku.

Aku sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuannya itu, dengan reflek kutatap wajahnya. Dia tersenyum. Kutatap kornea matanya lekat-lekat di keremangan malam, kutemui danau teduh disana yang seakan tersedia untuk kuarungi dengan perahu cinta yang disediakan memang untukku. Aku mulai menyandarkan tubuhku pada badannya. Hangat dan begitu terasa hingga menyentuh dalam hatiku.

Suasana hening untuk beberapa saat, aku dengan segala yang indah kurasakan di hati. Ntah dengan dia yang kurasakan pelukannya semakin kuat dan semakin mengajak tubuhku untuk merapat ke badannya.

"Terimakasih Shindou, kamu masih tetap sayang aku, walaupun aku tak bisa berbuat banyak padamu. Aku sangat berterimakasih padamu karena kau tak menghindariku juga dan marah atas semua kejujuranku padamu saat dulu itu. Aku tahu aku tak bisa mengharapkanmu lebih dari apa yang aku inginkan."

"Ehmm... begitulah adanya, semua ini harus kita sadari. Aku juga tak mau menjauhimu karena aku tahu kau seorang gay. Dan aku rasa kamu tak boleh selalu saja mengingatkan hal itu, aku tetap temanmu..."

"Tapi Shin," Aku memotong kalimatnya.

"Hn, apa?" Dia menghentikan kegiatanya mengorek bara api yang dengan tangan kirinya itu, tangan kanannya masih memelukku.

"Aku semakin sedih dan sangat tersiksa dengan semua tingkahmu padaku. Dengan kamu bersikap manis dan selalu menaruh perhatian padaku, aku selalu mengagap dengan semua itu kau juga mencintaiku Shin, juga dengan pelukan ini. Bagimu mungkin tak apa... tapi bagiku sangat rasanya indah dan aku tahu hanya merasakannya sendirian, tidak sama dengan yang kau rasakan saat ini." Entah kenapa aku ingin menangis detik ini juga. Tapi aku harus kuat.

"Ehmm... apa yah, aku musti bilang apa yah... Ok gini deh, aku harus bagaimana untuk bersikap padamu, aku katakan aku juga tak bisa menghindarimu. Kamu adalah sahabatku Kirino, sebelum dan sesudah ku tahu kau seorang gay kau tetap sahabatku. Jadi, kurasa tak ada yang salah paham dengan tingkahku."

"Yah... kau benar Shin. Aku yang salah, aku mencintai seorang teman, yang selalu ada disampingku dan teman itu bukanlah seperti yang aku harapkan. Maksudku bukan seorang seperti aku yang mencintai teman sejenis."

"Kirino... aku menyayangimu layaknya seperti sahabat. Kita telah berteman selama tiga tahun, kita selalu satu kelas dari kelas satu. Aku kadang selalu saja merindukan kamu jika kau tak ada, namun aku tahu bahwa itu perasaan biasa saja. Bukan perasaan yang lain, aku terbuka untukmu Kirino. Jika kamu memang inginkan aku sebagai kekasihmu... aku rasa akan terlalu jauh dari _Kami-sama_. Bukahkan setiap manusia ditakdirkan untuk berpasangan dengan lain jenis. Aku takut menentang-Nya, kau tahu. Namun jika kau tak bertemu kamu, aky juga sering merasakan rindu, sejujurnya aku juga inginkan kamu selalu bersamaku." Shindou menghentikan ucapannya dan menatap mencium kepalaku yang bersandar di bahunya.

Aku terdiam dan merasakan sangat indah. Perasaanku bergejolak semakin tak karuan. Aku angkat kepalaku dari bahunya. Dan kutatap wajahnya. Dia tersenyum manis. Oh! Aku ingin sekali mengecup bibirnya yang di tumbuhi kumis tipis yang baru tumbuh. Aku tetap diam dan tetap menatap gerak bibirnya.

Semua ocehanya tak sarupun yang masuk ke dalam otakku. Wajah Shindou memang tampan, walaupun dia berkulit coklat namun tetap saja tampan. Aku sangat menyukai semua yang ada di tubuhnya, tinggi tegap, dan sangat kokoh, dadanya yang bidang selalu saja kuimpikan aku merebahkan kembali kepalaku disana. Dan tadi telah kurasakan semua itu.

"Kamu pahamkan semua apa yang aku katakan?" Shindou mengakhirnya. Aku terkejut dan secepatnya mengangguk. Walaupun aku tak tahu apa yang dia katakan tadi.

Wajahku serasa memanas saja. Karena kebodohanku main angguk saja tanpa tahu semua yang telah dia ucapkan.

"Sekarang ini kita berdua, semua tak ada begitu juga dengan Akane. Jadi apa kamu..."

"Lho? Apa tuh, hubungannya dengan Akane?" Aku balik bertanya, sedikit ada rasa cemburu menjalar di dadaku. Begitu mendengar nama pacarnya Akane disebut.

"Hah! Kamu tak dengar semua perkataanki tadi barusan?" Dia menatapku tajam seakan ingin melahapku dengan matanya yang kulihat jenaka.

"Dasar kamu nih!" Dia kembali mendekapku hingga kepalaku berada di dadanya. Lalu dia mendongakkan wajahku dengan tangan kirinya. Dan...

Oh! _Kami_! dia mengecupku, melumat semua bibirku dan mengulumnya. Aku terkejut namun aku diamkan saja.

Berbagi gejolak di dadaku, aku ikuti semua kehendaknya. Ku ikuti irama kecupan bibirnya yang memang telah lama aku idamkan.

Lama kami saling mengecup hingga aku merasakan alat vitalku menegang. Ku peluk dia erat dan kurasakan dia pun begitu juga memelukku erat. Kami mengulum dan semakin hangat saja. Hingga aku tersentak dan tersadar. Lalu melepaskan semua kegiatan asmara itu.

"Kamu sadar dengan apa yang kamu lakukan Shin?" tanyaku. Dia menatapku kembali.

"Aku tahu kamu inginkan itu, dan aku tahu kau inginkan lebih dari apa yang barusan ku lakukan padamu. Kirino, mengapa kamu tanyakan semua itu lagi?"

"Tapi, Shin, kamu bukan gay."

"Lalu?" tanyanya dengan semakin dekat wajahnya ke wajahku.

"Apakah semua ini hanya sesaat saja?"

"Aku juga tak tahu Kirino. Aku harap itu bisa dijadikan kenangan manis dariku, karena setelah ini kita akan berpisah jauh. Aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan dan aku tahu juga itu tak bisa dilakukan olehku pada saat lalu. Namun karena aku merasa kau mencintaiku begitu tulus, aku inginkan kau punya kenangan manis dari sahabatmu ini. Aku harap kau tak ceritakan hal yang telah kita lakukan tadi pada siapapun juga pada Akane."

Aku terdiam dengan semua perkataannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam semakin larut. Suara burung hantu terdengar bersahutan dengan kawannya. Udara semakin dingin saja terasa menusuk kulitku yang terbalut jaket. Teman-teman yang sedari tadi pergi ke kedai belum kelihatan akan datang. Aku, masih terdiam menatap wajahnya. Kunikmati semua garis ketampanan yang ada dihadapanku dengan seksama. Seakan dia akan lenyap jika tak kutatap.

Aku tak ingin semua berakhir dengan duka dan tak ingin juga semua berakhir kekalahan pada jati diri Shindou, sahabatu itu. Aku tak mau merusak jati diri yang telah tertanam padanya sejak kecil.

Tak ingin ku ajak di ke dalam lingkup hidupku. Namun tak ingin aku jauh dari dirinya.

Shindou tersenyum lagi dan tangannya mengajak aku bangkit, aku mengikuti saja dan berjalan masuk ke tenda di belakang kami.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam menindih gelap dengan tebaran embum yang dingin menyentuh kulit hingga menusuk ke dalam tubuh manusia. Kegelapan telah sempurna menyelimuti semua kehidupan, dalam gelap malam telah kuajak seorang insan dalam lingkup sempit sisi gelap malam dan menebarkan kehangatan yang telah lama ku impikan.

Membaranya api asmara telah melumerkan kebekuan hati yang telah lama dilanda kegelisahan, detak jantung saling beradu cepat seiring peluh yang turun di sela suara lirihnya jangkrik menderik mengiringi kegelapan semakin sempurna.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=Bad Ending=**

* * *

Fyuhhh ahhhhh...! Akhirnya terselesaikan. Walaupun bad ending hahahaha (~dihajar reader)

Ini fict termasuk menguras otak... kalo saya nggak minta temenku buat revisi bakalan jadi fict ancuuurrrrrr! Tuh temenku pinter banget bikin kata-kata semacam majas gitu. Maklum dia pernah jadi juara lomba bahasa indonesia dan puisi... (~malah promosi(?))

**Me :** Aduuhhhh... pengen nangis liat nasibnya Kirino hiks... *tisu mana... tisu!*

**Kirino :** Dasar author geblek! Gue jadi orang nista banget sih! Di fict lo. Mana lagi bad ending. *sobek-sobek duit* Apaan coba!

**Me :** Aduh... sayang kan duitnya hiks... gaji guehhhh..!

**Shindou :** wah nggak di anime nggak di fict-fict, gue tetep ganteng *cermin*

**Kirino :** Narsis banget lo Shin. Ih... gue malah muji-muji lo. Gue ama lo tu ya.. macho-an gue.

**Me + Shindou :** HAH!

**Kirino :** Biasa aja kaleee...!

**Shindou :** Oh, yach! Gue ama Kirino masuk tenda mau ML yah? #pasang wajah mupeng#

**Kirino :** euyyyy... amit-amit... *merinding diskon*

**Me :** waduuhh... saya tak tahu lah *plak* Btw... ini rate **T** woyyyy Shin! Ngeres aja pikiran lo.

**Shindou :** Ya, udah dibalik layar yukk Kirino. Mumpung para kru udah pada cabut.. #gendong Kirino ala Bridal Style#

**Kirino :** TIDAAAKKKKKKKKK!

Me : *Sweatdrop*

~oOo~

**Please Read and Review minna san… *teriak pake toa***

DX\(0,0)/\(^-^)/\(u_u)/\(,)/\XD


End file.
